Gone Forever?
by EmberMclain13
Summary: 2 weeks after Phantom Planet: Danny is fighting off a ghost and crashes into the unfinished Fenton Portal, causing an explosion. Will Danny make it? Read to find out!
1. Explosion

I have gotten really into this fan fiction thing so I am deciding to write a new story. But I must warn you: it is very sad in the beginning. Feel free to grab some tissues. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works Lab, Amity Park, 11:59 am, seconds till 12:00-**

Danny came crashing into the lab intangible. Skulker came following closely behind. Danny got up.

"Come on Skulker! I have better things to do than fight you! I have a test to study for and a date with Sam that I've been putting off for a week because of you not leaving me alone! I have a life you know! Can you just leave me alone for one day?" Danny exclaimed, ready to aim an ecto blast towards him. Skulker put up one of his own weapons.

"No, not really." Skulker replied cockily. He blasted and Danny went crashing into the not yet finished Ghost Portal. It had been three weeks since the big explosion on the day he saved the world. It wasn't finished yet. One the dials weren't set and two, it just wasn't finished yet. Danny got up holding his head where he had crashed into the floor, and put his hand up on the wall to steady himself. His back faced the lab. His hand moved slightly to the right and landed on a button. His hand pushed into the wall and Danny heard a whirring sound. He looked at his hand to see it on a green button. A green button that said 'On'. A look of terror appeared in his eyes. Skulker saw the look and blasted him again, knowing he needed to get out. Danny crashed into the wall and nearly lost his balance. Skulker flew through the ceiling, knowing Danny didn't have enough time to escape. Danny attempted to get to the doorway to get out. Too late. A look of shocked terror flashed across his face as there was a great explosion. Danny lost consciousness of everything.

**Fenton Works Kitchen, Amity Park, 11:59 am, seconds till 12:00-**

Jazz walked into the kitchen where Maddie and Jazz Fenton sat there working on some pieces of metal, that would be connected to the Fenton Portal when it was finished for extra security.

"Do you guys know where Danny is? I was wondering if he wanted to go see Sam and Tucker and maybe go get some target practice in." Jazz asked.

"Sorry hone, we haven't seen him since this morning." Maddie replied, putting a screw in the scrap of metal. Just then the house shook violently and there was a loud bang and explosion that came from the lab. Maddie and Jack got up and the three of them went running down the stairs. What they found was horrifying. As the dust cleared they saw a body laying lifelessly in the Fenton Portal.

"Danny!" they all screamed. They ran to where he lay and knelt down, checking his pulse heartbeat, anything that would indicate he was still alive. His eyes lay lazily open, just barely. His breathing, yes he was breathing, was slow and harsh. Jazz got up, took her phone out and called 911. When the call was over she called Sam and Tucker.

"Don't worry Danny, everything will be OK." Maddie said softly as she stroked her hand through Danny's dark hair. Was Danny going to be OK?

BUM BUM BUM! Don't you love a good cliffy? Lol. Like I said before, reviews will make me update sooner!


	2. Promises

Next chapter! Enjoy. And what did I tell you? Was the first chapter sad or what? Or at least what happened. This one's going to be even more sad. Grab another box of tissues. I know what happens and I was crying as I wrote it. But anyways, Enjoy the second chapter!

**Outside Fenton Works, Amity Park, 12:12 pm-**

The scene outside Fenton Works was devastating. Hundreds of fans were gathered outside to see what happened. People lent shoulders to cry on. Others just cried and hugged, hoping their beloved hero was going to be OK. Jack and Maddie were crying together, telling the police what had happened. They showed them the tape of the fight. Jazz sat in the ambulance, while Danny was still barely conscience. A police officer came up to the back of the van, beckoning Jazz to come and answer some questions.

"I'll be back Danny." She whispered, rubbing his hand lightly. She got up and wiped the tears away. She stepped out of the ambulance and followed the police officer. A couple moments later Sam and Tucker came running up to the scene, worry scrawled upon their faces.

"Jazz! Jazz! What happened?" Sam said worriedly. She looked around. "Where's Danny?" The officer allowed her to take a moment. She stepped towards Sam and Tucker.

"Guys…There was an accident. The Fenton Portal exploded with Danny inside it." Jazz said quietly, trying to hold back the tears. Fear flashed across their faces.

"You don't think he tried to-" Tucker started to ask.

"No. He wasn't trying to get rid of his powers. He was fighting Skulker and was blasted in there. He got up and accidentally pushed the on button. It still wasn't repaired. They think he's going to slip into a coma." Jazz said, finally letting the tears fall again. Tears started welling up in Sam's eyes.

"Where is he? Is he still conscience?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Just barely." Jazz replied, pointing towards the ambulance. She then turned around and continued answering the officers questions to get them over with. Sam ran to the ambulance. The paramedic wouldn't allow her in. Tears streamed down her face.

"Let me in! I'm his girlfriend!" Sam said angrily, pushing him aside and letting herself inside. She sat down and took Danny's hands in hers. "Danny? Danny can you hear me? Danny please answer me!" she said, her voice shaking. Tucker appeared at the door. Once again the paramedic would not allow him to come in. Tucker peeped his head above his arm.

"Sam?" Danny whispered in a weak, raspy, quiet voice. His eyes fluttered open a centimeter, then closed again. He was in a lot of pain, trying to fight the unconsciousness that was coming.

"Danny? Everything is going to be OK. Just hang in there!" Sam said, her tears streaming, her voice shaking violently.

"Sam…don't…leave…me…"Danny said as he slipped into the coma. His eyes closed lightly. His breathing light and slow.

"I won't Danny. I promise!" She cried, as she laid her head down on his chest. The tears fell like waterfalls.

*grabs tissue* *blows nose* *sniff sniff* See. I told ya it would be sad. I'll show you what happens to Danny in the next chapter. But like I said before, review more, and the updates come sooner! Review!


	3. Where Am I?

Soooo Sad! I'm on a roll and don't want this idea to leave my head so I have no other choice to update very soon, you lucky duckies! Enjoy while you cry! Uhhh…That didn't come out right. Enjoy

**I won't tell you where, discover it yourself as you read, 12:12 pm-**

As Danny woke up he found himself on a cold, hard, stony floor. He sat up slowly wondering where he was.

"I was wondering when you where going to wake up. Well, actually I knew when you would wake up. But then again, I know everything." said a familiar voice. Danny turned to see Clockwork floating there. (I'm not telling if he's old, baby, normal, etc. too annoying).

"Clockwork? What happened? Where am I?" Danny asked. He rubbed his head tenderly.

"You are in the Ghost Zone, in my lair. As for what happened, why don't you see for yourself." Clockwork said, pointing his large staff towards his portal screen. It swirled green for a moment then pictures came into view. What Danny saw was shocking to him. (last two chapters).

"If I'm in a come, then how am I here?" Danny asked confused.

"When the explosion happened, it tore your ghost and human halves apart. What you didn't see was me stopping time, and retrieving your ghost half." Clockwork explained. Danny started to ask why. "It wasn't your time. And it won't be your time for many years to come. I am giving you the chance to fix this."

"How am I going to get back? You know, get back to the human world." Danny asked. He was very confused, and also in a lot of pain, so this was hard to gather.

Clockwork sighed. "That, unfortunately, I can not tell you. My employers won't allow me to do so. And I should warn you. If your human half gets hurt, you shall feel it, for you are connected, being the same person." Danny nodded and was about to leave. Something came to mind and he turned around.

"Clockwork? If me and my human half are still connected, was I-" Danny started.

"Yes. In a sense, your ghost half was talking in it's sleep while your human half was talking." Clockwork answered before Danny got the chance to finish. "And I would say you have at least twelve hours, until it's too late. Midnight, tonight." Clockwork added to help. Danny nodded and thanked him, and he flew out a window, into the vast Ghost Zone.

Where was he going to go? How in the world was he going to get back? Sure he knew that random portals opened in the Ghost Zone into the human world but he had no idea when they would appear. But then again he did! A though struck him. _What if I could borrow the Infi-map from Frostbite?_ Danny thought to himself. Yes. That would work. After all, he had saved the Ghost zone and Earth twice now and they considered him 'The Great One'. If he told him what had happened, he would defiantly lend him the map. He started flying in the direction of The Far Frozen.

**A few minutes later-**

Danny was getting close. He saw Frostbite's icy realm in the distance. All of a sudden he fell onto a rock and keeled over, gasping heavily. He started choking. Choking? On what? It seemed as if he was choking on too much air. But ghosts didn't breathe. He thought for a moment as he gasped and grabbed at his throat. _The doctors are giving me the breathing support because I am in a coma! _Danny thought. Of course. Clockwork had told him if anything happened to his human half, he would feel it. And obviously since _he _was fine, it was hurting him. He gasped and choked, grabbing at thin air. The surrounding area around him started fading.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital in Amity Park, seconds before Danny started choking-**

"This will help your son breath better while he is in a coma. It is common for coma victims to lose control of their breathing, so we use this to regulate it." the doctor said holding a mask connected to an oxygen tank. Maddie and Jack nodded while tears fell down their faces. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were standing behind them, watching. The doctor put it up to Danny's mouth (human half). Not even a second went by when Danny started coughing and gagging. His heartbeat went up dramatically. Sam pushed her way in front of Danny's parents.

"Stop! Stop! He's choking! Can't you see it's defiantly not helping?" Sam screamed. The doctor took off the mask almost immediately. He examined Danny's heartbeat. It seemed to go right back to normal as soon as he took it off, and Danny stopped choking and gagging.

"That's odd…" the doctor enquired.

"Maybe it has something to do with him being half ghost? I mean, ghosts don't breath so maybe that's keeping Danny's regular human breathing regular." Jazz suggested. Everybody seemed to take this, wanting a perfectly good reason to know Danny was going to be OK.

And so ends chapter three. It is my birthday today so I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter in today or not. But I will update as soon as I possibly can! Reviews will help!


	4. Getting Help

Still have time! Thnx for the reviews and everything! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I am promoting you all to read stories by aem82. And ghostdog401. And anybody else who has reviewed my stories, for I like to help my fellow writers and reviewers!

**Not far from The Far Frozen, Ghost Zone, 1:03 pm-**

Ten hours, fifty-seven minutes until it's too late for Danny

Danny started breathing regularly again. Luckily he didn't faint or black out.

"Thank goodness that's over. I hope they don't try that again." Danny thought aloud. Just then he remembered what he had been doing. He got up and started flying to The Far Frozen. He entered the icy entrance, and started looking for Frostbite and his tribe. He didn't have to look long. He didn't find them, but they found him.

"Halt! Who dares trespass upon our land?" yelled a familiar voice from behind Danny. Danny floated down with his hands in the air, and turned around to see Frostbite and several others, holding icy blue glowing hands at him.

"Frostbite! It's just me! Danny Phantom!" Danny said, startled. Frostbite and the others put their arms down.

"Oh, I am so sorry, oh Great One. We did not recognize you for a moment. We are sorry." Frostbite apologized as he and the three others bowed down, on knee on the ground style.

"Don't worry about it Frostbite. I need your help." Danny said. Frostbite and the others stood up.

"With what, oh Great One?" Frostbite asked. Danny was about to respond when he was startled by something that happened. His legs flickered into nothing and back again several times, causing him to fall. Frostbite picked him up. "What has happened to you?"

"There was an explosion which tore my two halves apart. My human half is in a coma. I need to reconnect with it before it's too late. I have till midnight." Danny said wearily. "I need to borrow the Infi-Map to get back to the human world."

"But of course, oh Great One. I shall bring you to our village and we shall let you go. Would you like one of us to accompany you?" Frostbite asked. They started heading to the village, which was only a couple of yards away.

"No. It's all right." Danny assured. They arrived in the cave where it was safely kept. Frostbit set Danny down and took out the Infi-Map.

"Good luck. And please send us your word when everything is well." Frostbite said, handing Danny the map.

"I will. Thanks Frostbite." Danny said. He opened the map. And saw a portal that should be opening soon near Amity Park and started heading there. He looked around and waved at Frostbite. Would he ever see him again?

And cut! Review please! Yes I know it's short.


	5. A Visitor

Sorry for the wait. While working on this my computer shut down because of it's battery dying, and I never got the chance to save so I have to write it all over again! Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, 1:12 pm-**

Ten hours, forty-eight minutes till it's too late.

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone, looking for the portal that was to open. He stopped for a moment on a rock to take a break. He looked around to see where he was. He could see Skulker's Island in the short distance. He hoped that Skulker wouldn't come and attack him. All of a sudden Danny felt a sharp pain in the center of his back an he was down on the ground, unable to move. Too late. He jinxed it. A shadow came up behind him and stood in front of him.

"Well, well, well. I was sure that you were in the hospital but if you're here, but I'm fine with this too." Skulker said aiming another dart at Danny.

"Wait Skulker! Please! Just let me go! I can guarantee that if you don't let me go you won't have me as a prisoner! I'm fading away as we speak!" Danny cried. He attempted to get up but it was no use. He had gotten hit with the same kind of dart he had used when he caught him and Valerie. Skulker eyed him carefully.

"You don't look like your fading away." Skulker teased. Danny was about to protest when he felt a searing pain in his arm. His eyes started drowsily closing, the world around him spinning 'round. The last thing he saw was Skulker smirking at him, and picking him up by the back of his shirt.

**Amity Hospital, Amity Park, same time-**

Sam held Danny's hand while Jack, Maddie, and Jazz hovered over, watching over Danny. Tucker was near by but was a little ancy. It was a hospital. Tucker hated hospitals. But he had no choice other than to stay. Danny was in a coma and he needed him. Valerie walked in.

"Hey guys. You called. What's the matter?" Valerie asked as she walked towards them. She saw Danny laying lifelessly on the hospital bed. She started hurrying over. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she exclaimed.

"He was fighting Skulker and landed in the unfinished Fenton Portal. It accidentally turned on and he fell into a coma." Jazz said, tears falling down her face. Valerie apologized for what happened then muttered something about getting Skulker for this. She looked at Sam who had a determined look on her face.

"Sam, are you al-" Valerie started. Tucker put his hand on her shoulder and led Valerie to the other side of the room. "What? Did I say something? I'm sorry if I did."

"You started to. Don't worry. You see, right before Danny slipped into the coma, Sam was right there, holding his hand. She promised Danny she wouldn't leave his side. She's worried about when visiting hours are over and only family are allowed. She doesn't want to leave him. She says she can't." Tucker explained sadly. Once again Valerie apologized.

"Do you think he's gonna be OK?" Valerie asked.

"We don't know. The doctor said it's a very slim chance that Danny will make it through this. The Fenton Portal explosion was pretty bad." Tucker replied. They looked over at Danny.

"Thanks for calling." Valerie said, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for coming." Tucker said, also not knowing what to say. They walked back over to where Danny lay. Valerie put her hand on Sam to try and comfort her. Sam didn't move. A single tear dropped into her lap.

And I end chapter 5. Please continue to review! Please! Please! Please!


	6. Trapped

I've been really busy lately, so this might not be the greatest. Note to readingisawesome review: The Danny that is in the coma is connected to ghost Danny, but due to his condition, can not express his pain. Think of it this way. While human Danny is in a coma, he's kind of brain dead, causing him not to send the pain waves throughout his body. Ghost Danny feels what human Danny feels because he is awake. Human Danny, however, is unable to. I hope this helps! Enjoy!

**Skulker's Island, Ghost Zone, 7:52 pm-**

Four hours, eight minutes left till it's too late.

Danny's eyes opened slowly. The last thing he remembered was Skulker's face and a sharp pain in his arm. He looked around him and wondered how long he had been out. The sound of metal on metal startled him and he turned around to see Skulker sharpening a large hatchet. Danny sat up weakly as Skulker looked over to see Danny finally awake.

"For somebody who is worried about 'fading away', you sure can sleep for _hours_." Skulker said cockily as he ran the blade over the metal. Sparks flew as it sharpened. Danny tensed at the sound of him being out for _hours_.

"W-what time is it?" Danny asked, his voice raspy and quiet with worry. Skulker looked down at the PDA that powered him.

"Seven fifty-three." Skulker said. A feeling of terror swept across Danny's face and through his body. He had to get out of here. He needed a plan. He thought for a moment and then started laying it on thick.

"Uhh, Skulker, I need to use the bathroom." Danny lied. Skulker eyed him.

"Hold it. Your going to be gone soon anyways." Skulker replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Danny muttered silently. Skulker looked at him with a look saying he wanted to know what he had said. "I mean, uhh, you don't want me to wait! My body functions will fail when you get rid of me! And I don't think you wanna deal with cleaning that up! And besides, I'm still human, and when we gotta go, we gotta go!" Danny lied. He knew himself that he was only a ghost right now, but he needed an excuse. Skulker got up from where he sat.

"Very well. But be quick about it!" Skulker said, grabbing Danny out of the cage he was trapped in. He dragged him a little ways away and stood there.

"Hey! Can't a guy get some privacy! I'm too weak anyways to try and get away." Danny partially lied. He was weak, but he had a plan. Skulker grumbled and walked away, as Danny walked behind one of the many large trees.

Danny focused all of his energy on his wrists. He attempted to freeze them. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time they shocked him severely. He doubled over and repressed the screams of pain from escaping as he realized they were ghost proof. He recovered slightly and once again concentrated on the cuffs on his wrists. He yanked hard at the chains, trying to get them to break. He just wasn't strong enough. Danny started to give up when his right shoulder shimmered away for a few seconds. Danny started panicking and nearly tripped over a rock. As he caught his fall, he noticed that a branch went through his transparent shoulder. He moved away from the branch right as his arm shimmered back. _This might just help me._ Danny thought to himself. He hovered his arms over a bush so he wouldn't make any noise. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Skulker wasn't coming. He let go of the strength he was holding onto and his whole body went transparent. He gasped. The cuffs fell off into the bush. It worked! He felt at his belt to see that he still had the map. He sneaked off a ways and flew off, in search of another portal.

So what did ya think? I will give you all a good luck cyber cookie if you review!


	7. Home, but not saved yet

I just realized I forgot to say something at the beginning, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own all my stories and ideas! Take that Butch Hartman! Your 46 years old and your being out idea-d by a beginner 14 year old fan fiction writer girl! Plus, a million other Danny Phantom fans who have made up another million-thousand ideas for the series! Why can't you do that, huh? Who's got the greater imagination now, huh? Come on. Just admit it! You defiantly lost your touch! I will not respect you ever again unless you continue the series! Mwaahhhhhhaaaahahahahahaha! *clears throat* Um, that's all I have to say. But BEWARE Butch Hartman, for I, EmberMclain13 shall be back!*laughs evilly* ON with the story!

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, 9:01 pm-**

**Three hours, fifty-nine minutes till it's too late.**

Danny had been wandering through the Ghost Zone trying to find a portal. He stopped for about the twentieth time on a rock to take a look at the map again. _This is useless. I've looked at this map a hundred times, and it hasn't shown not one portal again! _Danny thought. "Why can't you just make a portal to Amity Park right here!" Danny exclaimed furiously. He was terrified that he would never see his friends and family again.

Danny looked up and the look on his face was surprise. Directly in front of him was a portal that showed a sign saying 'Welcome to Amity Park!' and below that it said 'A nice place to live!'. As Danny saw it he remembered what Frostbite had said the first time he encountered the Infi-Map. It was able to read your mind! If you said something like 'home' it would take you home. Danny rolled up the map and hopped through the portal. He landed on the road next to the sign and wobbled slightly. His body shimmered away for a moment and then flickered back again.

"Well I better get going before I lose my energy." Danny said to himself. He started flying to the hospital at a steady, but as fast as he could go, pace.

**Outside of Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 10:22 pm-**

One hour, thirty-eight minutes till its too late.

Danny stood restlessly outside of the premises of the hospital. It had taken him and hour and a half to get all the way there. About halfway on the way there he got too tired to fly and had to walk. He didn't see anybody out and about at all. They were al probably shut inside mourning what had happened to there precious hero. He started walking towards the entrance. All of a sudden he ran into an invisible wall and he was severely shocked for what seemed the ten millionth time today. He staggered back, holding his head in his hands. He looked up to see a slight green glow surrounding the hospital.

"Of course. They put a shield up to protect me. If some ghost caught wind of what happened, they would defiantly be coming after me, or well, my human half, or-whatever!" Danny said, thankful of what they had done but also confusing himself. "The only problem is that they think my ghost half is still in my human half, so I can't get in!" He wondered what he could do. He thought for a moment about who would be in there. His mom, dad, and Jazz would obviously in there. Sam would be in there due to her promise. And Tucker? Well, he was terrified of hospitals but he might make an exception with the condition he was in. So who could help him? He thought and thought and thought. "Valerie!" he exclaimed. It was a long shot, but it could be possible. He was pretty sure that they had made up after the whole 'saving the world' thing. He started heading slowly to where Valerie lived. Where he was sure she would be.

Yah I know I haven't been doing many scenes inside the hospital but you will get inside the hospital if Danny does. So hold on tight and I will try to hurry! Review please!


	8. A Little More Help

Not much to do but to add to the story. Enjoy!

**Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 11:32 pm-**

Twenty-eight minutes till it's too late.

"Guys, my Dad said I have to be home soon." Valerie said as she walked back into the hospital room. She had just got off the phone with her dad. Everybody looked up. They had tear stained faces and sunken eyes. They were exhausted. None of them had slept yet. They nodded to Valerie, letting her know it was OK. "I'm gonna stay a little longer, but then I have to go." she said as she sat down on a chair. They were all quiet. Nobody had nothing to say. Sam rubbed Danny's hand in hers.

A nurse came walking in. "I'm sorry guys but it's way past visitor hours. You guys really should've been gone at nine. Only family are allowed." she said. She really was sorry.

"I'm not leaving him." Sam muttered. It was barely audible. Those who were right next to her heard her. The nurse didn't though.

"Do you think we can have a little longer?" Tucker asked. The nurse thought for a moment.

"A few more minutes." she said. They all said thanks and she left them alone.

Ten minutes later-

The nurse came back into the room. "I'm really sorry guys but you have to leave now. I can't extend the time any longer." she said. Tucker and Valerie stood up. They didn't want to, but they did. They looked down at Sam who wasn't budging. "Miss, I'm really sorry, but you have to go." Sam looked at the nurse. Her face was tear streaked and make-up ran down her face. A look in her eye said she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Him. I promised him I wouldn't." Sam said, with determination in her voice that she would win. The nurse saw that she couldn't get her to leave. She grabbed a radio that hung lightly on her uniform and put it up to her mouth.

"Security. Please come to room thirteen." the nurse said quietly. Sam looked down at Danny she wasn't going to leave. But when they heard security, Tucker and Valerie tip-toed out of the room and down the hallway. They started heading for the exit where they would wait for Sam.

**Outside Valerie's house, Amity Park, 11:39 pm-**

Danny limped to Valerie's door to her apartment. He knocked as hard as he could. He heard footsteps on the other side. They sounded a little too heavy for them to be Valerie's. He stood up as much as he could. The door opened to show Damon Grey standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"Danny? How is this possible? I thought you were-" Damon started to say, a little scared. Danny held up a hand to try and calm him.

"Mr. Grey! It is me! Danny! Only just my ghost half. The explosion tore my two halves apart. Is Valerie here?" Danny tried to explain hurriedly. Damon seemed to calm down a bit.

"No. She's at the hospital." Damon replied.

"Dang it!" Danny swore under his breath. He looked up at Damon. "do you think I could borrow a phone and you could lend me a ride? I'm kinda too weak to fly there before midnight." Danny asked. He paused for a moment. "Don't worry about what happens at midnight though. Just can I borrow a phone and a ride?"

"Sure. Let me grab my keys." Damon disappeared for a moment and came back holding keys and a cell phone. He handed Danny the cell phone as they rushed to the car. Danny dialed in Valerie's number into the phone. It rang for a few moments and then there was an answer.

_Hi, Dad. I'll be home soon OK? I'm actually on my way to the door right now._

"Valerie. It's me. Danny-or well, my ghost half." Danny said in a weak voice.

Valerie stopped in her tracks.

_Danny? How's that possible? But-but-_

"Valerie calm down. When the explosion happened it tore my two halves apart. I need you to calm down and try to help me. I need to talk to whoever put up the ghost shield. I'm on my way there. Your Dad is giving me a ride because I'm too weak." Danny said. He heard somebody at the other end say to give them the phone. There was rustling at the other end and then another voice said something.

_Danny? Danny? Is this really you?_

"Tucker? Yah this is Danny. Ghost half Danny. Tucker I need to reconnect with my body before midnight. I need you to take down the ghost shield. I can't get in. We're pulling up right now." Danny said wearily as they pulled up to where they could see the green glow.

_OK. Just hang on a moment. A few seconds went by. OK your good to go. We'll see you at the entrance._

"OK." Danny said, hanging up the phone. The eerie green glow disappeared and Damon pulled in next to the door. Danny phased through the car door and limped to the door. Damon got out of the car and tried to help Danny there, but every time he tried to touch him, Danny's body went transparent. Tucker and Valerie came running to the door.

"Danny! We're so glad to see you!" Tucker said rushing up to him. He studied Danny for a moment. "Dude, you look really bad."

"I don't have much time. What room am I in?" Danny asked.

"Thirteen." Valerie replied. They all started heading to his room.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked. He had to try and do something to help him focus, so he went with talking.

"Last we knew, she was in your room. We were told to leave, and she wouldn't budge. They called security. We don't know what happened after that." Tucker said as they rushed to the elevator. Danny's room was upstairs. More time to get there, but he had to. As they approached the elevator they heard yelling to the right. They looked over to see Sam being dragged by two big burly men.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE! I PROMISED HIM I WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM! I PROMISED!AAAHHHH! LET ME GO!" Sam screamed. You could tell she was distraught, for she even tried to bite their hands. She twisted and turned in their arms, trying to get loose so she could go back to Danny.

"Valerie. I need you to get Sam back upstairs. If this doesn't go well, and she's gone if I-I, uh, don't succeed she'll blame herself for not staying. You have to get her back upstairs. Tell her I'm up there." Danny said hurriedly as the elevator doors opened. Valerie nodded and started running to Sam. Damon followed. Danny and Tucker got into the elevator and the doors closed. Danny slumped to the ground as the weakness started to overwhelm him. His body continuously switched from transparent to solid. The doors opened and a worried Tucker helped him the rest of the way to the room. Danny entered and shocked faces greeted him.

So do you think Danny will be able to reconnect with his human half with so little time left? Well I'll update as soon as I possibly can! Please review!


	9. Gone

Hey ya'll! Here's another chapter! Don't want to keep you waiting too long! I'm going to put the time in every few minutes to keep you updated. Enjoy!

**Danny's hospital room, Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 11:45 pm-**

Fifteen minutes till it's to late.

Tucker came rushing along behind Danny to see the shocked faces of Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. They couldn't speak. Was it a ghost that shape shifted into Danny? Or was it Danny's ghost half? Or was it just Danny? This all went through their minds as they stared at Danny. They couldn't talk. Tucker started to explain fast. Danny would've but had collapsed as his body flickered into transparency and back to solidness again.

"Guys. This is Danny's ghost half. The explosion tore his two halves apart and he has till midnight to reconnect with his human half before it's to-to-" Tucker couldn't finish the sentence. The spell of silence was broke as Sam came running in with Valerie, Damon, the doctor, the nurse, and the security guards behind her. The doctor and nurse were there to see what was going on and the body guards were trying to grab Sam, and also now, Valerie and Damon. When the doctor, nurse, and security guards saw Danny on the ground they froze. Sam made her way to Danny.

"Danny! Danny! Oh, Danny! Are you alright? Danny come on we have to save you!" Sam said hysterically. She was still a little off from being dragged away from his bedside. She attempted to help Danny up but when she touched him he completely disappeared and then flickered back again. He got up slowly and put his hands towards Sam.

"Sam, if this doesn't work, I need to know something. You have to promise me something." Danny said to her. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Sam nodded. "If I don't make it, you can't blame yourself, OK? Promise me! You will keep on living a happy life and you. Won't. Blame. Yourself." Danny finished sternly. He was getting weaker. Sam hesitated a moment, looked down, then looked back up at Danny.

"I-I promise." Sam stuttered, tears running down her face. Danny nodded and looked at the clock.

11:52 pm

Danny walked away from Sam and approached his body. He thought for a moment. _How am I going to do this? I have no clue what I'm doing! _He thought to himself. He looked up at his friends and family. Maddie and Jack nodded at him with a look in their eyes that said he could do it. Tears ran down everybody's faces. Danny laid his hands on his human half's chest, closed his eyes and concentrated on getting back in. Nothing happened. He concentrated harder.

11: 54 pm

Danny heard several gasps. He looked around and saw everybody looking at his legs. He looked down to find that he was no longer standing. He was floating. His legs at changed into his wispy, ghostly tail. He was running out of time. He went back to concentrating on reconnecting with is body.

11:56 pm

Danny felt somebody touch his hand. He looked down at his white gloved hands but there was nothing there. He then looked at his human self's right hand. Jazz had her hand on his right hand. He looked at his left to see Sam's hand on his. He gave them both what he hoped would be a hopeful smile. They knew what he was meaning to do, but all they saw was worry. They tried to return the look of hope, but what Danny saw was the same thing. He closed his eyes again, concentrating harder than ever.

11:58 pm

Danny started feeling a tingling throughout his body. He looked away once more and saw that the only part of his body left was right below his arms. He was fading fast. He looked at the clock for he last time.

11:59

Sam leaned over to Danny, ghost Danny, lightly putting her lips on his. Danny lost all conscience of what he was doing. He didn't want it to end. Never. This last kiss. Danny's body disappeared completely. He felt as if he was falling. Falling…falling…never stopping…falling…and then….nothing. His human chest stopped rising and falling with the steady beat of his heart. The machine that recorded his heart beat played that never ending tune.

_Beep. Beep. Beeep. Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeee-._

The doctor pulled the plug. "Time of death?" he asked. The word hit them. _Death. _

"Twelve am. Exactly." the nurse said. They both said that they were sorry and walked out of the room, to leave them alone.

Sad. Just sad. But this is not the end of the story. I repeat, this is not the end of the story! Please review!


	10. Back

I was thinking about not updating until tomorrow. You know. Just letting you hang there. But then I thought, I can't do that to my loyal readers! I must write more! Now! Enjoy!

**Danny's hospital room, Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 12:00 am-**

"No!" Sam screamed. "no! No! NO! NO!" she buried her face in her hands and cried. Everybody else was crying as well. Their bodies shook with sadness. Emptiness. Nothing. But Sam felt something different. She had promised Danny she wouldn't leave his side. She did, by force though, and Danny died. One promise broken. She had also promised Danny that she wouldn't blame herself for his death if it happened, but she couldn't help herself. She had already broken his promise. She shook with sadness and emptiness. Her body shook with anger at herself for letting this happen. Danny. Dying. Her leaving him. Him dying. Her already breaking the second promise. Danny dying.

They all hugged except Sam. She wouldn't leave Danny's side. She had to make up for it. _Maybe, just maybe, if I make it up, he'll come back! _She thought to herself. _No. I'm being stupid. It won't work and it's all your fault that he's gone! _She mentally kicked herself as she leaned over Danny-literally. She sprawled her upper half across him, hugging him.

"Danny…Oh Danny, I'm so sorry….I love you!" Sam whispered leaning into his chest. She let her tears fall. All of a sudden Sam felt movement beneath her. But how was it possible? Was it really possible?

"Sam…Sam…somebody…" came a faint voice from under her head. She sat up, thinking she was hearing things. She looked at Danny's lifeless body and-

And it wasn't lifeless! Danny's chest slowly, very slowly, rose up and down. His eyes were closed slightly, trying to open and his lips barely moved, but he was moving.

"Sam…Mom….Dad…Jazz…" he said. It was barely hearable. Sam's tears started falling faster. Not of pain and sadness, but of joy.

"Guys! Guys! Look! Danny! He's-he's alive!" Sam yelled giddily. Everybody looked over as quick as they could. They saw his chest rising and falling at a slow pace and his lips barely moving.

"Danny!" they all yelled. They all came coming all around him. Danny's eyes opened slowly.

"Sam…Mom…Dad…Jazz…Tucker…Valerie…Mr. Grey…I-…I'm alive?" Danny said, his voice quiet and raspy. He was sure he was done for when he stopped feeling Sam's kiss. He looked around moving his eyes. He was so weak he couldn't move. His mom grabbed him into a hug, nestling her head between his head and his shoulder.

"Oh, Danny! You're OK! You're OK!" she said, whispering into his ear. She let him go and steadied him up right and looked at him. "My baby! You're OK!" tears of joy cascaded down everybody's cheeks. The nurse and doctor came running in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on in here?" the doctor exclaimed. His eyes caught Danny sitting up. Looking at him. "Bu-bu-but how? Ho-how is it possible? You-you-were-" he was babbling, trying to find a perfectly good explanation.

"No. No he wasn't. He never left us." said Sam. Danny and Sam locked each other's lips together and everybody smiled. Danny was OK. Danny was, alive.

The end. So. What did you think? Huh? Review please!


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

If you liked this story, then check out the other's, a series of five so far, number six in the making!

Captured  
A Plan is Risen  
Return of an Old Friend  
Transformed  
A Manipulative Scheme  
Imprisoned(not finished)

Please read and review on all of them!


End file.
